Confessions of The Heart
by Penelope Smitty
Summary: Love is in the air at Monster High. Monsters are confessing their love to one another. Requests are open. I will take any requests, including gay and three person couples. (Polyamory)
1. Frankie x Jackson

She was sitting in front of him. Jackson was normally a good student, but even the best students get distracted.

"Mr. Jekyll" Mr. Mummy said. "What is the square root of two hundred fifty-six?"

"Sixteen" Jackson murmured.

"What?" Mr. Mummy said. "I can't hear you."

"Sixteen" Jackson repeated. The bell rang. The students headed to the cafeteria for lunch. It took him awhile to gather his things. Frankie was waiting for him at the door.

"Thanks for waiting" Jackson said.

Frankie smiled. "Your welcome. Ready to go?"

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

Heath was droning on about casketball. Jackson wasn't really paying attention. He was straining to look over Heath's shoulder. She was sitting at the table behind them.

"Hey! Jackson!" Clawd said. "Are you listening?"

"What, yeah" Jackson said, snapping back to attention.

Heath looked over his shoulder. "Oh I see."

He give Jackson a knowing grin. "Frankie, huh?"

Jackson blushed. "Yeah."

"Talk to her" Clawd said.

Jackson blushed even harder. "Later. She with her friends right now."

"So?" Deuce asked.

"I don't want to be rude" Jackson said.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

While the girls got their things together, Heath pushed Jackson towards them.

"Don't be scared. She's just a ghoul."

Jackson gulped. He walked up to the ghouls and tapped Frankie on the shoulder.

"Hey" she said. "What's up?"

"Hey, uh, Frankie" he said. "I was wondering I could talk to you later?"

"Sure" she said. "When and where?"

"At the foutain at three."

"Voltageous. See you then."

Jackson walked back to his friends.

"I'll tell her at three" he said.

* * *

Jackson was sitting on the fountain in front of the school. Frankie walked up to him.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"I like you" he blurted out. Frankie leaned in and kissed him.


	2. Heath x Abbey

Heath Burns walked up to Abbey Abominable.

"Hey" he said casually leaning against the wall. "Don't I have chemistry with you?"

Abby shook her head. "I think not. I not chemistry this semester."

"I'm not talking about a class" Heath said. Abby gave him a disgusted look and walked off. Heath groaned. It was hard to flirt with Abby.

"Hey" said someone behind him. He turned around. It was Cupid.

"Love life a little shaky?" she asked sympathically. He nodded.

"I don't know what to do. I like her a lot. I just don't know how to win her over."

Cupid thought for a moment. "Give me until the end of the day."

* * *

Abbey was getting a book from her locker. She closed the door and Cupid was standing behind it.

"Hey" Cupid said.

"Hi" Abby said.

"So what are you looking for in a guy?" Cupid asked.

"Oh I see" Abbey said. "You here because of Heath."

"Okay you caught me" Cupid confessed. "It's just that Heath likes you a lot and he really wants to win you over. I plan to help him."

"Can you keep secret?" Abby asked.

Cupid nodded. Seriously, does anyone ever say to no to that question?

"I like Heath" Abbey said.

Cupid's eyes went wide. "You have to tell him."

"Set up a meeting" Abbey instructed. "Fountain at three."

* * *

It was 2:59. Heath was at the fountain. Abbey walked up.

"Hey I like you" she said. Short and sweet.

Heath's eyes went wide. "For real? Sweet! I can see it now: Habbey!"

Abbey glared at him. "No. No ship name."

"Coffee date?" Heath suggested. Abbey smiled and took his hand.

"I would like that very much."


	3. Frankie x Jackson x Torelai

Jackson Jekyll had been dating Frankie Stein for a while and things were going great. But it felt there was something missing. But what?

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jackson, Frankie was having similar thoughts. There was something missing from their relationship. That wasn't the only thing wrong with their relationship. Frankie had had a crush on Torelai Stripe for about as long as she could remember. She had never acted on her feelings. But she still wanted to be with her. Somehow dating Jackson made her want Torelai even more. If she only she could date both. But she knew Jackson or Torelai would never agree to that.

* * *

Torelai was crying in the Ghoul's bathroom, as she had been doing everyday for the past four weeks. The irony of her misery killed her; both her crushes were dating!

* * *

Frankie was waiting for Jackson in Coffin Bean. She couldn't keep her feelings bottled up; it wasn't right.

"Hey babe" Jackson said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Hey" she said. "There's something I have to tell you; I like you a lot but I also like someone else."

Jackson didn't move a muscle.

"I'm sorry" Frankie said. "I understand if you want to break up with me."

"What?" No. I don't want to break up. I'm relieved. Ever since I started going out with you, it feels like there's been something missing."

"I've had the same feeling!" Frankie exclaimed.

"So who do you like?" Jackson asked.

* * *

'Are you serious?' Torelai thought.

She was in Coffin Bean, too. Both of her crushes were there, too. She strained her hears to better hear their conversation.

"I like... Torelai!" she heard Frankie say. Torelai gasped. She shot up from her seat and ran to the couple.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

Frankie turned slightly pink but kept her cool.

"I said I like Torelai" she said.

Torelai instantly sat on a stool facing the couple.

"I've liked you both for a really long time" she confessed. "It kinda killed me when you two started dating."

Jackson asked "Would you like to be our girlfriend?"

Torelai beamed. "Yes!"


	4. Lagoona x Gil

She watched him swim. She had liked him since the first day she'd met him. And how could you not? He was gorgeous (in a manly kind of way), sweet, smart, and, most importantly of all, he was a good swimmer. However she knew deep down that they could never be together. He was a fresh water monster and she was salt water.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Gil could see Lagoona watching him. Why wouldn't she just come down by the pool and talk to him. Ghouls were so complicated. He swam to the edge of the pool and waved. She smiled, waved back, and walked towards him.

"What's up?" Gil asked.

"Nothing" Lagoona said. "What about you?"

"Just practing for the swim meet next week" he said. "Wanna join me?"

Lagoona pulled her sweat-shirt off and jumped in.

"Race ya to the other side" she said and started swimming.

Gil laughed and swam after her.

Lagoona won.

"Only because you got a head start" Gil said laughing.

Lagoona laughed too.

"So what have you been up to recently?" Gil asked.

"Swimming, school" Lagoona said. "Nothing different. What about you?"

"There is something I want to talk to you about" he said.

"Sure" Lagoona said. "You can tell me anything."

"It's about a ghoul" Gil began.

"Oh" Lagoona said. A wave of sadness washed over her.

"I like her a lot" Gil continued. "We have a lot of things in common; we're both on the swim team, we're both good students, and I'd think we'd make a couple."

"What do you like about her?" Lagoona asked. She was trying to keep her voice from breaking.

A dreamy look came over Gil's face.

"She's amazing. She's selfless, sweet, and bubbly. She's a terrific swimmer. She's my dream ghoul. Hey, are you okay?"

Lagoona had turned her head so he couldn't see the tears running down her face.

"Yes" she squeaked.

Gil swam to her other side.

"Lagoona" he said "just please tell me what's bothering you."

"You like another ghoul!" Lagoona cried. "I've liked you ever since freshman year and-"

Lagoona was now crying so hard she couldn't even talk.

Gil wrapped his arms around her.

"Lagoona" he whispered. "You're the one that I want."

Lagoona looked up at him with a watery smile and kissed him.


	5. Cleo x Deuce

Deuce was trying hard to pay attention to Mr. Mummy, he really was. But that was hard when the mummy he wanted to pay attention to was sitting in front him.

"Mr. Gorgon!" Mr. Mummy snapped.

Deuce snapped to attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes" Deuce lied.

"Then why I have I had to call on you five times?" Mr. Mummy asked.

Some monsters snickered.

"I was thinking about the answer" Deuce said.

"What was the question?" Mr. Mummy asked.

Deuce remained silent.

"That's what I thought" Mr. Mummy said.

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

"Dude" Heath said. "That was awesome."

"Shut up" Deuce muttered.

"You know, ever since Mr. Mummy moved Cleo in front of you, you pay even less attention in class" Heath noted. "Does it have something to do with her?"

Deuce blushed. "No" he lied.

Heath snickered.

* * *

Cleo was sitting in the creepateria. Frankie was rattling on about something or another and Cleo was only pretending to pay attention. Her thoughts were on the handsome gorgon she sat in front of in math.

"Hey Cleo" Frankie said. "Are you listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah" she lied.

Frankie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Then what was I talking about?" she asked.

Cleo put on her best poker face. "Jackson."

Frankie grinned. "Nope."

Cleo sighed. "I'm sorry."

"So what's on your mind?" Clawdeen asked.

Cleo turned scarlet. "Deuce."

Every ghoul gave a knowing grin.

"You should tell him" Frankie encouraged.

"Yeah" the others said in unison.

Cleo sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deuce was receiving similar encouragement from his bloodies.

"I don't know" he said. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then she doesn't" Clawd said. "I had doubts about Draculaura liking me, but I asked her anyway."

Deuce thought for a minute. "Okay" he said finally. "I'll do it."

* * *

Cleo had just ended fearleading practice. As the others headed home, she pulled out her iCoffin.

"Hey" a familiar voice said. Cleo dropped her phone.

"Deuce" she said, turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you" he said simply.

"Oh?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"W-what?" she stammered.

Deuce winced. "Too straightforward?"

"N-no" she muttered.

"So will you?" he asked.

Cleo smiled. "Sure."

Deuce flashed a grin that was brighter than a thousand light bulbs. "Coffin Bean at four?"

Cleo nodded, smiled. "It's a date."

Deuce beamed. "See you then." And then he left the gym.

Cleo smiled and picked up her phone.

 _guess what just happened ghouls?_


	6. Clawd x Jackson

Clawd Wolf stood in front of Jackson Jekyll, waving his furry arms, trying to intercept the ball. He stared into the normie's emerald eyes. He stopped moving. Time stood still.

"Clawd!" Manny yelled. "Pay attention!"

Jackson took the opportunity. He tore the ball from Clawd's hands, dribbled it all the way down the court, and tossed it into the hoop.

"Point!" Coach Igor exclaimed. "Practice is over. I except to see you all here tomorrow at seven. May I have a word with you, Mr. Wolf?

Manny snickered.

Clawd sighed. "Yes, coach?"

The coach put a hand on Clawd's fur covered shoulder and guided him to an empty corner while the rest of the players filed out of the gym.

"I can't help but notice you've been off your game lately, Wolf. Do you want to tell why?"

Clawd bit his lip. He wasn't ready to come out.

"Coach, I..." he began.

"Have feelings for a fellow player?" Coach Igor finished, smiling softly.

Clawd nodded, his head hung in shame.

Coach Igor noticed this.

"Hey, hey" he said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, lad. I've got a husband me self."

"Really?" Clawd said, looking up.

"How did you come to terms with it?"

"I told myself that I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was still me. Nothing was different. My husband was really helpful. You just need to find a good confidant."

"Thank you so much" Clawd said, wrapping his furry arms wrapped around the coach.

Coach Igor smiled and wrapped an arm around Clawd. "You're welcome."

"Do you think I should pursue Jackson?" Clawd asked as he pulled away.

"Yes" Coach Igor said. "You're an incredibly gifted casketball player, Clawd. The best on the team. Jackson must be pretty special if he's throwing you off your game."

Clawd grinned. "Thanks Coach."

"Anytime, lad. Now get out of here. You have casketball practice tomorrow."

* * *

Clawd was waiting at the Coffin Bean. He had texted Jackson when he got home, taking if they could meet up for coffee after school the next day. He was etastic after Jackson had agreed.

"Hey Clawd" came a familiar voice from behind.

Clawd looked over his shoulder. It was Jackson. He was holding two spider frappes.

"Hey Jackson" Clawd said smiling. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure thing" he said, sitting on the couch opposite Clawd as he passed him a frappe.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Clawd took a deep breath. It was time.

"Jackson, I..."

"I heard everything" Jackson blurted out.

Clawd blinked in disbelief. "What?"

"Manny stuffed me in a trash can in the locker room. While I pulling myself out, I overheard you and the coach. I would be flattered if you decided to pursue me."

"Wait, Manny did what!?" Clawd growled.

Jackson blushed. "Clawd, it's okay. It happens to me all the time. I'm used to it. "

"I don't care! You shouldn't be treated like that! You don't deserve it! Jackson" Clawd began, taking Jackson's hand "I'm going to protect. I mean it. No one is ever going to touch you again."

Jackson blushed and began to nervously play with the hem of his shirt. "Thank you."

Clawd smiled. "So does this make us... boyfriends?"

"I think it does."

"In that case, Mr. Jekyll, welcome to our first date."


	7. Robecca x Venus

Robecca watched Venus leave the greenhouse.

Ok Robecca she thought. Go for it!

She calmly walked towards her, and 'accidentally' bumped into Venus.

"Oof!" Venus exclaimed as she and Robecca fell to the ground.

Robecca landed on top of her.

"Are you ok?" Robecca asked, taking a minute to admire Venus.

A sigh escaped her soft pink lips. If Robecca had a heart, it would've skipped a beat.

"I'm fine" Venus said, pushing her green hair behind her ear.

"You?"

"Never better" Robecca sighed.

Venus didn't notice. She pushed herself up.

"Er, Robeeca?"

"Yes?" Robecca had gotten lost in Venus's blue eyes.

"Could you please get off me?"

"What? Oh, of course!"

Rebecca pushed herself up and extended a hand to Venus. Venus took it and hoisted herself up.

"Sorry again" Robecca said.

Venus smiled. "You're fine love. I've got to get going. I have to work on my proposal for a green student club."

Rebecca smiled as the earthy girl walked off.

She is so smart and passionate and amazing and perfect Robecca thought.

* * *

Two days later they were sitting in Clawculus. Robecca was scribbling Robecca + Venus in her notebook.

"Miss Steam!"

"Steam- McFlytrap, actually" Robecca murmured.

"I'm sorry Miss Steam- McFlytrap!"

Robecca was wide awake now. The teacher was standing in front of her desk. He picked up her notebook and raised an eyebrow.

"Robecca x Venus?"

All eyes shifted to Robecca, who was nervously chewing on her lip. Her eyes traveled to Venus, who was three seats behind her.

"Robecca-" Venus began.

Robecca stood up. Her boots roared to life and she rocketed out of the room.

"Robecca wait!" someone yelled.

Robecca didn't wait; she kept going until she was in the catacombs. She was looking for her underground lab. It was going to be her new home. She could never show her face again, not after what had happened in class.

* * *

Robecca was curled in a corner of her lab weeping when she heard her voice.

"Robecca." It was Venus.

Robecca tried to pull her legs loser to her torso.

"I can still see you" Venus said softly.

Robecca lifted her head. "Venus, I'm..."

Venus knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around her.

"You don't anything to apologize for" she said, running her fingers through Robecca's bushy hair.

They sat like that for awhile, the only being Robecca's occasional sniffle.

Finally Venus said "It unfair of him to call you out like that."

Robecca sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "What did everyone else say?"

"They thought it was unfair too. Some of them thought it was kind of sweet that you were thinking about me instead of math."

"About that..."

Venus pulled her closer. "Don't worry about it. It's flattering that such a sweet girl is interested in me."

"You think I'm sweet?"

Venus smiled. "I think you're a lot of wonderful things, Robecca. Warm, compassionate, attentive, and absolutely adorable."

"Venus" Robecca began slowly "do you... like me?"

Venus nodded. "Yes. Very much."

She stood up and offered Robecca her hand.

"Ready to head back to class, sweet girl?"

Robecca smiled and took her hand.

"Yes."


End file.
